Remember
by MuchAdoAboutFics
Summary: With death only a few moments away, Haldir realizes that the one who gave him life, is also the the one who took it away
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Middle earth and Lord of the Rings belong to the wonderful professor Tolkien and I do not own any of it.  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first fanfic. I do hope you will enjoy my story and I welcome all of your comments and suggestions. This is important, however, for all of the readers to know: this story is written almost entirely in flashbacks with exception to the first two paragraphs in this chapter. Thank you all for reading my story.  
  
The rain poured down, hammering on the walls of the Hornburg, splattering and leaping out of the drain. The ferocity of the rain matched the rage of those fighting. The thunder clapped and the lighting following it was an unearthly scream from another world. The storm illuminated all of the Rohan refuge and beyond, even to what seemed the ends of the earth. Elves and Men battled courageously against the forces of the dark lord. The tide was turned against them and the order had been given to pull back.  
  
The blade came down burying itself deep in the elf's back. A burning sensation spread across his torso. The pain stuck him to the ground like a giant hand. His breath came out it wheezes, and it became harder for him to breath. Haldir fell to his knees feeling the wet ground underneath him. "Why?" He thought. He knew that his own end was close yet he did not accept the fact that it had come to him this way. Despite the pain, memories, memories from long ago came flooding back. It was as if a dam had been broken freeing the water from its cage to flow as it will. Memories, painful and delighting came back. Memories from when the world was still young, when the second age of the sun had only dawned...  
  
Elves, the first born of the world, were in the spring of their years. Lorien, the great elven realm was at the peak of its time. A silver haired elf sat perched in a tree. Unmoving like a statue, yet alert as ever. His gaze was fixed in the distance. He did not know why he hid away in the trees, why he was there at that very moment. Perhaps it was because he sought solitude. The branches of the great trees surrounded him like a protective shield. Maybe it was the feeling of security it provided. There was no apparent reason why he kept running to the haven of the foliage. Yet one specific cause ate away at his mind. He was lonely. He thought maybe, if no other would listen to him, possibly the trees would. His brothers Rumil and Orophin supported him in everyway but they were his blood, it was sort of duty to them. Aside from them, he was taunted among the elves solely for the fact that he was not as swift as most of them were. He grew too quickly, often too quick for his body to keep up with. While walking, he would frequently stumble over his own feet, a root, or the slightest protuberances. For that reason, he would get jeered at. He tried to stay tough, to pretend that the words could not hurt him, but they did. In front of everyone he stayed brave, but once is the security of the mallorns, he would weep. Oh how he would cry, like little crystals of water splattering on the ground one after another. Now he stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. He wanted to be respected. He wanted the others to stop. Above all else, he wanted a friend, just one. "Haldir!" His concentration was broken and he peered over the branches to try and find the source of the sound. "Haldir!" the voice called again. It was his brother Rumil. He was obviously searching for him so he sighed and swung out of the tree to the ground. To where his brother beckoned him, to where he would once again be laughed at. 


	2. the rode home

Authors Note: Thank you for your great reviews! I did not expect to have such reviews for my first attempt at writing. I am truly sorry for the delay in updating and the brief chapter today but I have been very busy lately so I thank you for you patients.  
  
Golden leaves drifted to the ground from the canopy, settling on the floor of the forest. Haldir landed on the golden carpet making a small noise as he hit the frail leaves. Rumil snapped his head around and a smile spread across his face. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" Rumil walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The gentle touch was reassuring. Haldir tried to smile back but he could not get out more than a shaky grin that was clearly forced. Rumil frowned and looked at Haldir. His head hung low, his gaze fixed on the floor. He was a bright star that would not shine. "Let's go Haldir." He said comforting his brother. Haldir knew that Rumil was trying console him. He didn't like it yet he was thankful. He took a step and heard the sound that followed. It was awful! It sounded to him like someone was following him all the time. He knew that he made the sound but sometimes, he couldn't help looking back to be sure that nothing was there. Then he took another step and the sound was there again. Haldir shook his head fiercely in frustration. He looked up at Rumil and realized with surprise, as if for the first time, that he made no noise walking. He seemed to simply glide over the earth not disturbing even the most delicate objects. Rumil turned again to make sure that Haldir was following. "Hurry." He said kindly not urging him in anyway. He put out a hand as if to welcome Haldir in. Haldir scurried forward to catch up. "Mother would worry were we late for dinner." Haldir laughed inside. He and he brothers were late for almost everything except their meals. "Then we should hasten." Haldir said as he began to sprint. He ran quickly, weaving in and out between the trees. Then as if out of no where, Rumil jumped forward and took the lead. Amazed, he slowed down a bit as if to be cautious. A moment later, he began to run as fast as he could again. The two raced through the forest evading the things that crossed their path as if in a graceful dance. "Come on Rumil!" Haldir shouted behind him playfully. The wind wisped past them, stirring the leaves on the ground. The breeze rustled the fallen leaves and Haldir couldn't hear his steps anymore. Suddenly he felt like he belonged. He and his brother flew across the land with great ease. Just as soon as the feeling came, it receded like the ocean waves. He faltered in-between his stride and hit the ground. "Ai!" He cried as he fell. "Haldir!" Rumil turned and came to a compete stop. Haldir was too humiliated to get up. He lay on the ground hugging his knees. He did not belong, his senses were merely cheated. Rumil knelt by his side encouraging him to get up, but he simply couldn't. The sweet yet cold laughter of other elves filled his ears. They giggled at his awkward ways. He pulled his knees up to his face to cover his red cheeks. Rumil stared at the others in a way that made them stop. They did not dare to laugh any longer for his look made them freeze. Haldir hated thinking about the fact that his brother had to protect him. "Let's go." Rumil said. With that, Haldir got up and they walked into the wooded path towards home. 


	3. dinner

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long wait and thanks to everyone who read my stories and those who reviewed!  
  
A rope ladder made of fine hithlain hung on a branch swayed in the breeze, waving back and forth with the wind. Rumil put a hand on the rope to stop it from moving. When it was steady, he put a foot on it and began to climb. "Don't listen to what they say Haldir." He said as he reached for the next rung. Haldir stayed silent the entire walk home and did not show signs of breaking the silence soon. "They only speak of you that way because they have little faith in themselves." Rumil poked his head through the hole in the center of the flet built in that tree. Haldir clung to the ladder waiting for his brother to climb onto the flet. "You were almost late for dinner!" A voice cried. Rumil looked around to see a figure standing by the hole. "Almost, but we are on time are we not?" He pulled himself onto the flet and crossed his arms. "You came close nonetheless." The elf said with his hands on his hips. A few moments later, both started laughing. "Welcome home brother!" The elf said as he greeted Rumil with a hug. "You missed me that much Orophin?" Rumil said after the embrace. Haldir climbed up as well and couldn't help feeling a little bit better seeing Orophin being so jumpy. "Haldir! I was beginning to think that Rumil came back to eat and didn't remind you that it was supper time! How irresponsible of him!" Orophin said putting an arm around Haldir. "I am the irresponsible one?" Rumil said pointing to himself surprised. "I would not be too sure of that." Just then their mother walked over and gave all three of them a look. "Are we forgetting that dinner is ready?" She said kindly, indicating a table where food was already set. The brothers stopped joking around and looked to the table. "Alas! Our meal awaits us!" Orophin said as he started towards it. Their mother smiled and turned to Haldir who did not move to eat. "So where did you run off to today?" She asked him. "I was taking a walk through Lorien. The leaves, the sky, and the entire setting made it a wonderful chance for reflection." He said, finally speaking. "Reflection," she said nodding her head though she was skeptical about his answer, "you were pondering things the entire day?" "Well."he began but as he did, a little rattling sound came from the hole where the ladder hangs. "Father!" The three brothers chorused when the person emerged. Rumil and Orophin rushed over from the table to welcome him back. Their father was a sentinel who watched the northern border of the golden woods. "Well met my sons!" He said as he gave each of the brothers a hug then turned to his wife for an embrace. After the welcomes, he unstrung his great bow and set it against the trunk of the tree along with his quiver. "How have you been?" "Wonderful!" Orophin chimed in. A crumb fell out of the side of his mouth and he smiled sheepishly. Haldir laughed for the first time that day. He was quite surprised but could not help it. "You must be cheerful as well." Rumil said looking at Haldir less worried than before. "Come now, let's eat!" Haldir nodded and grinned. The family sat down to enjoy their meal. A wonderful atmosphere surrounded them for with each other's company, everyone was happy. News and stories were shared and like he did everyday, Orophin told everyone about his improvements in archery. They were quite amusing considering they were never taken seriously. "I split five arrows down the middle today!" Orophin said proudly. "Well, my Orophin is getting better everyday." His mother said complimenting him. Rumil held up a hand and smiled. "Tell me brother, were the arrows in the center of the target when you split them?" Orophin face became a bright red as he stared at his plate to avoid Rumil's gaze. "Not exactly." Orophin said reluctantly, "Close though!" he said quickly after. Changing the subject, his mother spoke up. "The Lord and the Lady are having a banquet tomorrow at sun down." she said, "All of Lorien was invited to attend." There was a sparkle in Orophin's eyes when he heard. He had always been fond of gatherings. "Everyone?" Rumil exclaimed still surprised. "That's a lot of people to worry about." Haldir, who had remained quiet the entire time, turned to his father. "You will be coming with us wont you?" Haldir asks. Being a guardian, his father would often have to miss family events. His two brothers also turn their attention to their father who sat silently thinking. "Well, someone has to watch the borders." He sighs, "Most of the sentinels will be at the dinner." 


End file.
